<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Usopp Pay’s by JokingPanda1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711845">Usopp Pay’s</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokingPanda1/pseuds/JokingPanda1'>JokingPanda1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokingPanda1/pseuds/JokingPanda1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Straw Hats were forced to dock during a storm and meet some familiar faces. For the crews to stay they have to have one person from each group sing a song about their past but Usopp pays the price in full</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Law/Female Usopp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Usopp Pay’s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Strawhat crew docked on a nearby island when the winds from the oncoming  storm threw them around the ocean. They tried to get to the pub before the rain but by the time they were able to get to the pub all 10 of the crew were soaked to the bone. As Luffy stepped through shaking the water from his hair the pub fell quiet only for it to be broken with Luffy’s yell “SHANKS!” He tackled Shanks as Shanks turned to his name being called. Shanks gave a surprise yell asking with a smile “Anchor?” He looked down to see Luffy looking back up at him with a grin, Shanks was opening his mouth to ask something when Luffy was ripped from him by a pair of strong hands, “How many times do I have to tell you not to throw yourself at people you idiot!” Shanks was ready to kill the person when Luffy again gave a yell “ACE!” Shanks was finally able to see that it was indeed Ace who had looked like he was about to have a headache but his eyes were full of love; Ace turned his gaze to Shanks opening his mouth when he lost his balance when Luffy took off again with a yell of “TRAFFY!” Luffy gave an uff when he slammed into Bepo when Law stepped out of the way. He turned his head with a pout before he could say anything and the barkeep came over “Does everyone need a place to stay?” Each crew looked to their captains for the answer while they each gave a yes. The barkeep smiled waving his hands around him “ Well welcome to the Weeping Angel! My name Gabriel, there is a price for each crew to stay here.” Nami stepped forward asking “Who much beli?” Gabriel threw his head back with a laugh he brought his gaze back to annoyed Nami “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t laugh, it's not that kind of payment. Someone from each crew has to sing one song about their past.” Everyone was looking between themselves and their crewmates unsure what to do before Luffy or even Law could ask anything, a quiet voice spoke up from the crowd “I’ll sing for each of the crew!” Usopp made her way from behind Jinbe and stood in front of Gabriel, who looked down at her interest “You do know if you do this then you’ll have to do more then one song?” Usopp didn’t even flinch *To the surprise of her crew* she gave a small smile nodding “ I know.” Gabriel gave his own smile before going to one side motioning with his hands for Usopp to go a head of him, Usopp took a step forward to come to a halt by a hand on her arm she turned to see Luffy with a serious look on his face she took his hand in hers with another smile answering his unasked question “I will be okay Captain. I need to do this and to let him know.” Everyone but Luffy was confused about her answer. His serious face gave a way to an understating smile and he let her go. As they watched Usopp disappear behind a door near the bar Gabriel turned to everyone motioning to the tables behind him “Take a seat and enjoy the show. When she is done I will show everyone to their rooms!” The 3 crews grabbed seats, Luffy was getting hounded by his crew about Usopp’s answer and Yasopp looked about ready to triangle his captain along with Luffy, Law looked like he didn’t have a care in the world but he was worried about Usopp.<br/>20 minutes later:<br/> Everyone was getting antsy when the lights started to dim and a spotlight fell upon Gabriel holding a mike “Sorry for the wait ladies and gentleman, but you can’t rush perfection.” That got a little chuckle from the group around the stage Gabriel didn’t lose his smile “Well I would like to introduce to the stage… USOPP!” He stepped away from the curtains as they revealed a sight that left everyone speechless; everyone knew Usopp was cute and pretty in her own way but she was always seen as the little tomboy sister but now in an off the neck navy blue evening gown and a light amount of makeup on she looked magnificent. Off to her right their could see a screen light up with a word and age ‘Mother and 1-8’ everyone was surprised but Usopp<br/>‘Mama, you taught me to do the right thing<br/>So now you have to let your baby fly<br/>You've given me everything that I will need<br/>To make it through this crazy thing called life<br/>And I know you watched me grow up<br/>And only want what's best for me<br/>And I think I found the answer to your prayers<br/>And he is good, so good<br/>He treats your little girl like a real man should<br/>He is good, so good<br/>He makes promises he keeps<br/>No he's never gonna leave<br/>So don't you worry about me<br/>Don't you worry about me’<br/>Everyone was surprised by Usopp’s voice; she didn’t have a voice of an angel but It was a light and airy quality to it. It held love for the mother that she knew and loved with all of her heart even after her passing;<br/>‘Mama there's no way you'll ever lose me<br/>Giving me away is not goodbye<br/>As you watch me walk down to my future<br/>I hope tears of joy are in your eyes<br/>'Cause he is good, so good<br/>And he treats your little girl like a real man should<br/>He is good, so good<br/>He makes promises he keeps<br/>No he's never gonna leave<br/>So don't you worry about me<br/>Don't you worry about me<br/>And when I watch my baby grow up<br/>I'll only want what's best for her<br/>And I hope she'll find the answer to my prayers<br/>And that she'll say’<br/>Yasopp stared at his daughter who by all rights should be back at syrup village with his wife Banchina but as he looked upon this woman who says her name is Usopp he can’t see that 3 year old who waved after his ship. When he left home instead in front of him stood a woman who had casslosus on her hands, skin that was tanned by working in the sun for hours, eyes that were too old for her young face. He couldn’t understand what happened to turn his always smiling giggling daughter into, this woman in front of him; but he was going to find out one way or another;<br/>‘He is good, so good<br/>And he treats your little girl like a real man should<br/>He is good, so good<br/>He makes promises he keeps<br/>No he's never gonna leave<br/>So don't you worry about me<br/>Don't you worry about me<br/>Mama don't you worry about me<br/>Don't you worry about me’<br/>The first song was done and no one made a sound, it made Usopp start fidgeting with her dress. The silence was broken by Sachi jumping up with a cheer and applause that set everyone else off with their own praise. Usopp gaved out into the cheering crowd to see her family was jumping out of their seats causing the most noise. She looked to her father who looked surprised but she could still see the pride in his eyes as he looked at her. She could see out of the corner of her eyes that Law had a smile that he was trying to hide from everyone by pulling down his hat but she knew Law. It filled her with a giddy warm feeling. Knowing that she was able to still make him smile after all this time and how horrible she was to him. Their cheering started to calm down when the screen changed to a different age ‘8-14’ Usopp took a deep breath<br/>‘You know me, I used to get caught up in everyday life<br/>Tryna make it through my day so I could sleep at night<br/>Tryna figure out my way through the maze of rights and wrongs<br/>But like you used to say, nothing feels like it's really worth it<br/>Forget perfect, I'm trying not to be worthless<br/>Since I last saw you, I've been looking for a purpose<br/>Well, I met this kid who thought like I did<br/>He had a weird way of looking at it, this is what he said<br/>"Slip out the back before they know you were there<br/>And at the worst, you'll see nobody cares<br/>'Cause you don't wanna be around when it all goes down<br/>Even heroes know when to be scared<br/>Slip out the back before they know you were there<br/>And at the worst, you'll see nobody cares<br/>'Cause you don't wanna be around when it all goes down<br/>Even heroes know when to be scared"<br/>Now, I don't remember where I met him or remember his name<br/>But he walked funny, like he was just too big for his frame<br/>Just over five foot, but he weighed a buck fifty<br/>And what he said just seemed so right, it stuck with me<br/>Listen, it's like poker, you can play your best<br/>But you got to know when to fold your cards and take a rest<br/>And know when to hold your cards and hold your breath<br/>And hope that nobody else is stacking the deck, because’<br/>Everyone looks on in shock as Usopp’s body language, tone and facial expressions changed from its soft loving look and tone into a look. Into one of pain, anger and frustration,<br/>‘I don't need to tell you that life isn't fair<br/>It doesn't care, it arbitrarily cuts off your air<br/>And like you, I want someone to say it's okay<br/>But in the truest parts of our hearts, everybody's afraid<br/>We're just under appreciated and overwhelmed<br/>Fighting so hard to hide our fear that we're scaring ourselves<br/>You understand what I'm saying, 'cause you always did<br/>But it's different in the words of a cowardly kid who said<br/>"Slip out the back before they know you were there<br/>And at the worst, you'll see nobody cares<br/>'Cause you don't wanna be around when it all goes down<br/>Even heroes know when to be scared<br/>Slip out the back, before they know you were there<br/>At the worst, you'll see nobody cares<br/>'Cause you don't wanna be around when it all goes down<br/>Even heroes know when to be scared"<br/>And I'm no hero, you remember how I was, you know<br/>All I ever did was worry, feeling out of control<br/>To the point where everything was going end over end<br/>I'm spinning around in circles, again, this is where you come in’<br/>Usopp screwed her eyes shut not wanting the tears that were filling her eyes to fall but it was a battle she lost; they slowly slid down her cheeks and hung off her chin like little gleaming jewels in the light. She looked like the namesake of the pub, everyone could understand the pain she had gone through<br/>‘All of this to explain to you why<br/>I had to separate myself away from yesterday's life<br/>Please remember, this isn't how I hoped it would be<br/>But I had to protect you from me<br/>That's why I slipped out the back before you knew I was there<br/>I know you felt unprepared<br/>But every single time I was around, I'd just bring you down<br/>And I could tell that it was time to be scared<br/>That's why I slipped out the back before you knew I was there<br/>And I know the way I left wasn't fair<br/>I didn't want to be around just to bring you down<br/>I'm not a hero, but don't think I didn't care’<br/>No one said anything or made a move to applause at this song. Luffy got up from his seat without a word and made his way to the stage without looking at Gabriel. He joined Usopp and gave her a hug and his silent support. They stood there for a while before she pushed Luffy away. She looked up at Luffy with a strained smile letting him know she is okay. He went back to his seat, another name date and this time with was followed by a picture, ‘Belladonna 14-17’ Everyone sat in shock from the screen staring back at them was a picture of a little girl with curly black hair, pale skin, a long nose and golden brown eyes that held so much life and joy in them. The ones who were closest to Law’s table were able to hear him mumble “Lami!” When they looked away from the picture they looked Usopp. To see she was gazing at the picture with so much  love and pride it was coming off in waves. She turned back to the crowd,<br/>‘The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping<br/>I dreamed I held you in my arms<br/>When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken<br/>So I bowed my head and I cried<br/>You are my sunshine, my only sunshine<br/>You make me happy when skies are grey<br/>You'll never know, dear, how much I love you<br/>Please don't take my sunshine away<br/>I've always loved you and made you happy<br/>And nothing else could come between<br/>But now you've left me, to love another<br/>You have shattered all of my dreams’<br/>Shanks turned to Yasopp stating “That’s not a picture of Usopp is it.” Yasopp shook his head unable to speak with the surprise that was flowing through his body for that had to be his granddaughter looking like a little angel with a big grin on her face. He was jerked back into reality by the love, pain and regret that was coming into his daughter's voice as she stared at the picture of her daughter. No one else seemed to understand who this was until Usopp moved her hand down her stomach as if Bella was stil. She jerked her head away from the last picture of her daughter before she died from a fever. Looking out into the crowd to see Law’s shocked face staring back at her but she closed her eyes unable to hold the same eyes as Bella no longer<br/>‘You are my sunshine, my only sunshine<br/>You make me happy when skies are grey<br/>You'll never know, dear, how much I love you<br/>Please don't take my sunshine away’<br/>As the last word was sung Usopp was unable to hold back the tears and the loud sobs that were ripped from her body. Falling to her knees everyone was only able to look on in sadness as Usopp broke down, no longer able to support herself. They could see Luffy getting ready to give his support but someone beat him to the punch. To everyone's surprise, Law got down on his knees and gathered the sobbing women into his arms, he hid his face into her hair so no one could see the tears that were falling when he realized that the girl in the picture was his daughter and no longer alive. Usopp knew who was holding her but didn’t care; she just cried out her pain that she battled with sense Bella died all those years ago. If any one looked to the left they would see Gabriel himself was not unaffected by this young woman's cries. When they both pulled away from one another they locked eyes, Law's was full of unasked questions and Usopp’s told him she would answer them all after she was done. He helped her back to her feet before wiping away the tear trails before making way back to his seat. Another age appeared on the screen while Usopp got herself back together ‘Leaving home 17’ <br/>‘Made a wrong turn<br/>Once or twice<br/>Dug my way out<br/>Blood and fire<br/>Bad decisions<br/>That's alright<br/>Welcome to my silly life<br/>Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood<br/>Miss No way it's all good<br/>It didn't slow me down<br/>Mistaken always second guessing<br/>Underestimated look I'm still around<br/>Pretty, pretty please<br/>Don't you ever, ever feel<br/>Like you're less than<br/>Less than perfect<br/>Pretty, pretty please<br/>If you ever, ever feel<br/>Like you're nothin<br/>You are perfect to me’<br/>Usopp didn’t bother trying to mask her feelings anymore. She sang with a desperation of a dying man trying to make someone understand them<br/>‘You're so mean (You're so mean)<br/>When you talk (When you talk)<br/>About yourself you were wrong<br/>Change the voices (Change the voices)<br/>In your head (In your head)<br/>Make them like you instead<br/>So complicated look how we are making<br/>Filled with so much hatred<br/>Such a tired game<br/>It's enough<br/>I've done all I can think of<br/>Chased down all my demons<br/>I've seen you do the same<br/>Oh, pretty, pretty please<br/>Don't you ever, ever feel<br/>Like you're less than<br/>Less than perfect<br/>Pretty, pretty please<br/>If you ever, ever feel<br/>Like you're nothing<br/>You're perfect to me’<br/>She raised her voice as if she was yelling these words to the people so they could finally understand she loved them as they were.<br/>‘The whole world's scared<br/>So I swallow the fear<br/>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer<br/>So cool in line, and we try, try, try<br/>But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time<br/>Done looking for the critics<br/>'Cause they're everywhere<br/>They don't like my jeans<br/>They don't get my hair<br/>Exchange ourselves<br/>And we do it all the time<br/>Why do we do that<br/>Why do I do that<br/>Why do I do that<br/>Yeah<br/>Ooh<br/>Oh, pretty, pretty, pretty<br/>Pretty, pretty please<br/>Don't you ever, ever feel<br/>Like you're less than<br/>Less than perfect<br/>Pretty pretty please<br/>If you ever, ever feel<br/>Like you're nothing<br/>You are perfect to me (Yeah)<br/>You're perfect<br/>You're perfect<br/>Pretty, pretty please<br/>If you ever, ever feel<br/>Like you're nothing<br/>You are perfect to me’<br/>She made sure to lock eyes with each member of her family making sure they understood this song was for them. When the next age and name came up the straw hats tensed none of them able to looking away as Usopp seemed to collapse into herself while also standing tall<br/>‘About time for anyone telling you off for all your deeds<br/>No sign, the roaring thunder stopped in cold to read (no time)<br/>I get mine and make no excuses, waste of precious breath (no time)<br/>The sun shines on everyone, everyone love yourself to death<br/>So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go<br/>You'll never be loved 'til you've made your own<br/>You gotta face up, you gotta get yours<br/>You never know the top 'til you get too low<br/>A son of a stepfather<br/>A son of a-<br/>I'm so sorry<br/>A son of a stepfather<br/>A son of a-<br/>I'm so sorry<br/>No lies and no deceiving, man is what he loves<br/>I keep tryin' to conceive that death is from above (no time)<br/>I get mine and make no excuses, waste of precious breath (no time)<br/>The sun shines on everyone, everyone love yourself to death’<br/>They could only watch as Usopp sang softly but with so much power trying to get them to understand how sorry for what happened and how much pain she caused because of her selfishness. <br/>‘So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go<br/>You'll never be loved 'til you've made your own<br/>You gotta face up, you gotta get yours<br/>You never know the top 'til you get too low<br/>A son of a stepfather<br/>A son of a-<br/>I'm so sorry<br/>A son of a stepfather<br/>A son of a-<br/>I'm so sorry<br/>Life isn't always what you think it'd be<br/>Turn your head for one second and the tables turn<br/>Yeah, and I know, I know that I did you wrong<br/>But will you trust me when I say<br/>That I'll make it up to you somehow, somehow?<br/>So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go<br/>You'll never be loved 'til you've made your own<br/>You gotta face up, you gotta get yours<br/>You never know the top 'til you get too low’<br/>She didn’t cry again but her eyes that were full of life were losing their shine., they could only watch as she shrank back into herself more<br/>‘A son of a stepfather<br/>A son of a-<br/>I'm so sorry<br/>A son of a stepfather<br/>A son of a-<br/>I'm so sorry<br/>I'm so sorry<br/>I'm so sorry<br/>I'm so sorry<br/>A son of a-’<br/>She was reaching out with her left hand while the right was holding herself, beggin for her crew to understand she didn’t mean for anything bad to happen. When the rest of the pirates looked over to the straw hats they could see Nami and Robin crying, Chopper hugging Franky both of them crying, Sanji and Zoro were looking at everything but their crew or Usopp. Luffy was just sitting there still as a stone statue with his head down his hat covering his eyes as he cried. The music pittered out leaving silence in its wake. <br/>The next song came on ‘2 Year separation’ <br/>‘Another summer day has come and gone away<br/>In paris and Rome, but I wanna go home<br/>May be surrounded by a million people, I <br/>Still feel all alone, I wanna go Home<br/>Oh, I miss you, you know<br/>And I’ve been keeping all the letters that I wrote you<br/>Each one a line or two, I’m fine, baby, how are you?<br/>I would send them, but I know that it’s just not enough<br/>My words were cold and flat and you deserve more than that’<br/>Usopp sang with such homesickness it broke people's hearts. She sang the song with love knowing her family wanted to be home during the separation, but they also knew that they had to get stronger for their captain and themselves before they could return home<br/>‘Another airplane, another sunny place<br/>I’, lucky I know, but I wanna go home<br/>I’ve got to go home<br/>Let me go home<br/>I’m just too far where you are<br/>I wanna come home<br/>And I feel just like I’m living someone else’s life<br/>It’s like I just stepped outside when everything was going right’<br/>Usopp knew everyone in her crew felt the same. They all felt the longing to be back on their ship surrounded by each other.<br/>‘ And I know just why you could not come along with me<br/>This was not your dream, but you always believed in me<br/>Another winter day has come and gone away<br/>In even Paris and Rome and I wanna go home<br/>Let me go home<br/>And I’m surrounded by a million people, I <br/>Still feel Alone and I wanna go home’ <br/>She was trying to convey that she wasn’t mad or upset at Luffy; she understood why he made them stay away for so long; but they all just wanted to come home.<br/>‘Oh. I miss you, you know<br/>Let me go home<br/>I’ve had my run, baby, I’m done<br/>Let me go home<br/>It will all be alright, I’ll be home tonight<br/>I’m coming back home.’<br/>She could see that Luffy understood from the smile that was on his face. She was so happy she threw her head backwards and gave a great big laugh. It made the people closest to the stage jump but they started to laugh along with Usopp. When they calmed down they were able to see the screen had another name along with a video this time ‘The truth is revealed’ Usopp seemed to have lost some of the light she had gained a couple of seconds ago, she looked at Law “I’m so Sorry.” *being left unsaid was how sorry for everything that happened between them met* She looked at her crew giving them a wobbly smile “I’m sorry guys I broke a rule.” The Straw Hats flinched hoping she didn’t break the ONE rule on their ship while, the rest wondered what rule she was talking about the video started: <br/>‘The video showed three people ready to fight *The heart pirates and straw hats stared at the recognizable two pirates*  one of them was a little girl with blue hair wearing a polkadot dress and a teddy bear hood while the other was a tall man with black hair wearing a melting jacket. The little girl was about to attack when the man asked “Your Usopp aren't you?” Usopp didn’t move from her ready stance “Yeah I am so what?” The man throw his head back cackleing “So your the stupid girl Law got pregnant.” *Everyone looked to Law who was staring at the TV looking about ready to murder the man.* Usopp flinched but otherwise didn’t give an indication what he was saying was getting to her “You kept trying to send letter after letters to Law telling him you are having a child and then begging him to come back because she was sick!” *Everyone could hear a low growl at this. While Usopp wrapped her arms around herself.* “Your letters were just so fun to read…” he was cut off by a voice that was cold as ice “Are you telling me that Doflamingo was intercepting my letters to Law?” *The growl got louder* The man was starting to sweat while the girl had to sit, the man foolishly continued “Of course do you think Dolfy would let a child get between him and his immortality?” When the video turned to Usopp she was standing relaxed with a blank face but you looked closer you could see that her eyes were smoldering in an angry haze, again the cold voice came back but this time they realized it was Usopp who was speaking “My baby died because of a mad man wanting to be immortal?” The man was now on his knees unable to get up; he was able to just move his head and that made him look up at this wisp of a women *The older pirates realized that Usopp was using conqueror's haki unintentionally in her anger; many of them were surprised by this feat.* The man was only able to croak out a yes while the little girl was unconscious, Usopp asked “What’s your name?” “Tabrol” He was able to croak out before he could ask why she needed his name. She went on “It's good to know the name of a dead man.” In a blink of an eye Usopp was next to Trabol with a pistol blowing his head off. *It was faster than many of the pirates were unable to track her movements. The ones who could see her knew she grabbed a pistol from a fallen soldier before going back to Trabol* The video ended.”<br/>Usopp began to sing not looking at any one inproticuler;<br/>‘Well, I won't back down<br/>No, I won't back down<br/>You can stand me up at the gates of hell<br/>But I won't back down<br/>Gonna stand my ground<br/>Won't be turned around<br/>And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down<br/>Gonna stand my ground<br/>And I won't back down<br/>Hey, baby<br/>There ain't no easy way out<br/>Hey, I will stand my ground<br/>And I won't back down’<br/>As the song went on Usopp’s voice got stronger and stronger, she sang with so much strength and anger. No one was unaffected <br/>‘Well, I know what's right<br/>I got just one life<br/>In a world that keeps on pushin' me around<br/>But I'll stand my ground<br/>And I won't back down<br/>Hey, baby<br/>There ain't no easy way out<br/>Hey, I will stand my ground<br/>And I won't back down<br/>No, I won't back down’<br/>By the time the song was over Usopp was growling into the mike and releasing a little haki in her anger. Making everyone sweat even Shank’s was sweating a little.  It was cut off by Luffy and Law calming Usopp down on stage. Usopp calmed, giving both captains a nod but not able to smile just yet, Luffy stepped closer dragging her into a hug whispering into her ear “It’s okay Usopp, I’m not mad you're okay. I’m so proud of you.” He let go giving her a smile and receiving one in turn before nodding to Law before returning to his own seat. Usopp turned to Law and they didn’t need to say anything the three crews could tell that they were talking without words. Law didn’t seem angry but proud of Usopp for killing the one who helped their child die Usopp understood from the blush on her face. Law could see that she was sorry she didn’t tell him earlier because she thought he knew about Bella and was ignoring her letters. Usopp was asking forgiveness for how she acted. Law gave his answer by leaning down and giving her a peck on the cheek making her blush worse while everyone else gave a wolf whistles. Usopp pushed Law away from her with a roll of her eyes while he gave a lazy smirk in return before  relenting and going back to his seat while avoiding a certain glaring sniper. Gabriel made his presence known by coming back on to the stage with a mike in his hands “One more song for the night and then you all can go to bed.” He turned to Usopp “Mss Usopp if you could please?” She blushed before stepping forward and typing into the screen for everyone to know ‘Returning Love and Present’ Luffy started to cheer and that sent everyone else off with their own cheers and wolf whistles. Usopp looked like she was ready to crawl under a rock and just die while glaring at Luffy. She moved back to the mike. She had to close her eyes and take a deep breath in while counting to 10 before letting it out and opening her eyes. Before she started to  she caught his eye <br/>‘Oh Lord, oh Lord, what have I done?<br/>I've fallen in love with a man on the run<br/>Oh Lord, oh Lord, I'm begging you please<br/>Don't take that sinner from me<br/>Oh don't take that sinner from me<br/>Oh Lord, oh Lord, what do I do?<br/>I've fallen for someone who's nothing like you<br/>He's raised on the edge of the devil's backbone<br/>Oh I just wanna take him home<br/>Oh I just wanna take him home<br/>Ooh ooh ooh<br/>Ooh ooh ooh<br/>Oh Lord, oh Lord, he's somewhere between<br/>A hangman's knot, and three mouths to feed<br/>There wasn't a wrong or a right he could choose<br/>He did what he had to do<br/>Oh he did what he had to do<br/>Ooh ooh ooh<br/>Ooh ooh ooh’<br/>They could see that she was putting her whole heart into the song. She was putting all her love into her voice and was putting all her anger and annoyance into trying to make him understand that she still loves him. <br/>‘Give me the burden, give me the blame<br/>I'll shoulder the load, and I'll swallow the shame<br/>Give me the burden, give me the blame<br/>How many, how many Hail Marys is it gonna take?<br/>Don't care if he's guilty, don't care if he's not<br/>He's good and he's bad and he's all that I've got<br/>Oh Lord, oh Lord, I'm begging you, please<br/>Don't take that sinner from me<br/>Oh don't take that sinner from me’<br/>No one could tell who she was singing to but Usopp and the man knew. She could see the understanding that was lighting up his grey-gold eyes, she could see his smile appearing on his face. The ones who were watching Usopp closely could see a blush appearing on her face along with a smile that could put the sun to shame in its brightness. Everyone was distracted by the song. They didn’t see the man who she loved moving until the song was ending standing on the stage in front of her. Usopp gazed up into the eyes that had so much love and reminded her of Bella’s own eyes she could just cry from happiness. The song was coming to an end and she could see he was starting to get antsy so  she whispered “I love you Law.” She was wrapped into his arms and pulled into a heart stopping kiss. Everyone gave a great cheer and started to laugh when Yasopp took out his gun and took a shot that was blocked by his own daughter's pistol without even breaking the kiss. They broke the kiss and stared at each other lovingly, while Law whispered his own confession “I love you too Usopp.” Before taking off in a sprint from the raging Yasopp. Usopp threw her head back and joined everyone else in the pub laughing. She didn’t have to say anything but she felt as if she was weightless and no one told her but she looked like she was lighter and happier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>